


Fallen blades

by Gozzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death, Dragons, Near Death Experiences, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: During a battle Hanzo runs out of arrows while seperated from the others. Running across Genji knocked out and about to be killed, he picks up the fallen blade.





	Fallen blades

Letting loose the spirits for the second time during this fight, Hanzo fell to his knees ontop a building. All his energy was drained from all the fighting and the blood loss. One of the Talon agents had clipped his side with a bullet while he was distracted. Quite a few of the agents had ganged up on the sniper to seperate him from the rest of his team. But now all of them laid dead or dieing in the streets bellow. 

Hanzo took a second to regain his breath before reaching for another arrow. Something close to disappointment raced through him when his hand didn't grab an arrow. Glancing behind him he saw that all of the projectiles were gone. Being a sniper he didn't carrying any other weapon him, even after his brother had told him to carrying something for close combat. He didn't really care if he was caught in a situation that called for a blade or gun. He refused to use the weapons and he didn't have a problem with dieing. 

Placing a hand over his gunshot wound to stop the bleeding, he rose from his knees. Stormbow was strung across his back right next to the empty arrow holder. Dark eyes surveyed the ground bellow before he dropped to the street. His sharp hearing could pick up the sounds of shots and shouts of pain closer to the center of town. The spirit dragons growled and snarled just bellow the surface of his skin, wanting to spill more blood. He pushed them down for the time being as he tried to find his way back to the battle. Blood dripped from his fingers and made a trail on the road behind him. Sweat joined in the blood as his slid down his face from the exertion of using the dragons. 

One street away from the real fight a bullet whizzed passed his ear. A cough racked his body that had blood pooling his mouth from the obvious internal bleeding. Which he's not sure how he recieved but something told him the spirits were taking more than his will power. Wiping his free hand across his mouth, Hanzo took the final step into ground zero. More men in black than he could count at the moment fired shots at where he could see the rest of his team. His dark eyes searched for someone in particular and didn't like when he found them. 

Lying in the middle of the battle was his brother. Blood made a giant puddle around him, leaking from where half his body armor was ripped away. The visor usually covering his face was missing and showed the pale, scarred face underneath. Anger and fear swept through Hanzo at the sight of his little brother. The dragons swirling within him fed off the anger, driving him to take another step into chaos. His own battered body fought to stay upright as the spirits guided him to his fallen family. Yellow ribbon long lost, his short hair fell in front of his eyes as he tried to avoid the bullets. But when walking right into a war zone there was a zero percent chance he was making it unscathed. Under all the hate, fear, and bloodlust Hanzo could just barely feel the multiple bullets rip through his limbs. 

Finally reaching his brother, he dropped down next to him. Shaking and bloody hands moved to cradled his sibling's head. His blood smeared across the rough face and mixed with the growing pool under them. The spirits snarled in his mind for him to move and fight, to avenge his fallen family. In the midst of his foggy mind Hanzo fought to keep the dragons from taking over his weakened body. With mere will power he shoved them back enough to reach for Genji's discarded blade. The smooth metal felt familiar and comforting to him. It had been many years since he last touched a sword and it was like coming home to hold his brother's. 

Hanzo refused to look at the shiny metal beneath his fingers as he held it with practiced ease. Taking a bloody hand he shoved his hair out of his eyes and looked out at the battle. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to him, for they probably thought he was dead like the fallen man. With a deep, needed breath Hanzo got up off his knees with the blade clutched in right hand. For a single second all fire ceased to watched the broken man struggle to remain standing. Then one daring Talon agent raised his gun to take the final shot. 

A laughed escaped the bleeding man as he stared the soldier down. Dark liquid dripped down his chin as he looked away from the man to take in everyone else. The second his gaze left the man the trigger was pulled. Time seemed to slow down as the bullet traveled from the barrel of the gun straight for Hanzo's head. Quick as lightening the sword was up and deflecting the bullet, sending it ricocheting back into the agent. A single pause passed through the street before shots were being fired again. 

Hanzo kept the blade close to him as he weaved through the bullets towards the men. The second he reached them they didn't stand a chance. Moonlight glinted off the sword as it struck down the men in black. Blood splattered the ground and coated the once clean blade. A haunting blue glow surround Hanzo as he slaughtered the agents. Nothing could stop the bloodlust once the dragons took control. Unlike Genji, Hanzo had never tried to use the twin dragons with a blade. They were far more destructive than the single green spirit amd refused to be confined. 

The dragons snarled and spit garbled words at the agents within Hanzo's mind. He was in such a weakened state that they took advantage of this opportunity to show their true colors. Nothing could stop their hunger until Hanzo could take control again, but the spirits didn't see that happening for awhile. So they continued on with their killing spree. They hated using a sword for it restricted them but they made due with the object. But before they could finish off the last few agents something drug them back. 

Hanzo struggled to reign in the powerful beings as he wanted to be the one to kill the last agents. He knew he didn't have the strength to fight all of them, so he allowed the dragons to have their fun. Now he knew it was his turn to do the killing, to take down the men that harmed his brother. With a snarl of his own, Hanzo ripped the dragons from the blade and back into his own body. The blue glow surrounding him disappeared as the dragons settled back for the time being. Seeing that the unnatural power was gone, the remaining agents smirked at each other thinking the fight had turned in their favor. Little did they know how skilled the archer was with a sword. 

In a second Hanzo was slicing through the first man's uncovered throat. Blood sprayed from the gruesome wound and covered his, once, rather clear face. The liquid seemed to catch in his hair and dripped down in think ribbons. The other men left screamed in horror and terror as the man turned to them. Before they could run Hanzo severed their leg tendons, right where the plating wasn't covering. Most fell to the ground and were met with a dripping blade to the chest. The couple that tried to limp away were struck in the legs again, forcing them down to his mercy. With smooth movements the blade was drug across their unprotected throats. 

Hanzo stepped away from massacre without an ounce of emotion. He took a moment to wipe off the blood from Genji's blade on one of the corpses. In one turn he was walking back towards his brother. Eyes didn't stray to see what the dragons had done, they were no longer his problem. But while he didn't look at the mess he could feel and hear the rivers of blood coating the street. The anger that coursed through his being was circling to an end the closer he stepped to his brother. Taking a deep breath, Hanzo finally looked at the blae clutched in his hand. And with a struggle he released it, allowing it to clatter next to the twin blade. 

Brown eyes blinked down at the shiny blades then at the crumpled figure of his sibling before finally turning to stare at the rest of his team. The looks he recieved were nothing he hadn't seen before, from the downright terrified to shocked all the way to disappointed and upset. Only one of the faces did he want to see, and it was that of the young doctor. She was standing next the cowboy with a very varied expression. The cowboy was watching him with shock and quite a bit of distrust in that moment. But Hanzo ignored them all in favor of looking down at the body by his feet. 

"Save him, now." The words were rough and strangled, but didn't allow argument. 

The second it took for him to speak everything seemed to hit at once. All of the sticky blood covering him and excruciating pain from the multiple wounds. A gasp of pain left his lips as he dropped to his knees on the pavement. One hand went out to catch himself from falling while the other clutched at the deepest of the wounds. Blood fell from his body to the ground in a rapidly growing puddle. He squeezed his eyes shut against the agony and tried to stop the black creeping into his vision. 

"Hanzo? Hey, stay awake Shimada." The country drawl did little to rise a reaction. Hanzo panted in pained breaths as he pried his eyes open again. To keep from passing out, the sniper tried to push himself up on his calfs. A hand latched onto his shoulder to help steer him and keep him upright. Dark eyes blinked tiredly up at where he figured McCree was crouched. "Angela, he's not doing so hot. You think Genji is alive enough to come help Hanzo?"

"No." Hanzo coughed into an already bloody hand as he tried to speak. "Help me once-" another cough racked his body. Blood spilled passed his lips, adding to the dark substance already coating his face. "You have healed Genji." Hanzo stopped talking as his breath rattled in his lungs. He could tell that his dragons had drained his energy and resorted to using the rest of his body to continue fighting. 

"Yer gonna die Hanzo!" McCree gaped at the battered and dieing man in front of him. With the last of his strength, Hanzo turned the cowboy towards his brother. 

"Save him, not me." The darkness creeping up on his vision finally took complete hold. All the pain disappeared as he fell back to the pavement. 

|

McCree looked away from Genji's body to see the older Shimada fall. He scrambled closer to feel for a pulse through all the blood. Pressing two fingers down on his neck, the cowboy waited for the heartbeat. It took far too long for the small flutter to pass under his fingers. Turning to gain Angela's attention he was shocked to see her already making her way over. Her staff was glowing as she kept it pointed at the man while she pulled out rolls of gauze. 

Several minutes later and they all were loaded up on a plane back to the Watchpoint. McCree paced behind the doctor as she kept both her patients alive. The younger brother was in the clear after patching the major wound he sustained. He was knocked out cold by one of the agents after they destroyed his armor. So Genji was never in a life or death situation, but all the blood made it look worse than it was. Hanzo on the other hand was so close to death that even Angela wasn't sure if he'd pull through. 

Back in the fight everyone on the team was horrified when Hanzo walked right through the cross fire. Everyone thought that he was going to be shot dead and when he dropped next to his brother they all thought the worst. Then he went and murder every single of the Talon agents with Genji's sword. But McCree had a feeling most of those deaths weren't the archers doing. He had caught sight of the sickening blue glow through all the blood shed. Only once had he actually seen the dragons in a fight, sure he had heard the deafing roars but never actually seen the beasts. But even after only once, he would be able to pick out their glow anywhere. And that's probably what scared him the most in that one moment, was the fact that Hanzo was no longer in control of himself. At the end of it he was more than ready to shoot the man after watching him kill in cold blood, but he didn't dare pull out his gun. 

McCree shook himself from the thoughts to focus back on his surroundings. It had been a couple weeks since that massacre and Hanzo was still in a coma. Genji had woken up that same day with only a headache to complain about. The events that ended the fight had been explained to the cyborg ninja after he woke up. At first he claimed they were playing a joke on him but after McCree took him aside things became clear to him. It was a mess in the medbay with Genji fighting to see his brother. Poor Angela had her hands full trying to keep Hanzo stable and stopping Genji from hurting himself any further. 

The next two weeks were back and forth to keep the oldest Shimada alive. His body had shut down after the fight and it seemed nothing was keeping him alive. Even parts of organs had shut down but by some miracle the man was still alive. After the fifth scare in the first week Genji explained how he wasn't dead. The spirit dragons inhabiting Hanzo's body were simultaneously keeping him alive and killing him. During the battle they had absorbed most of his strength to keep fighting and his organs took the toll. But the dragons were trying their best to keep their host alive in the form of starting and stopping parts of his body. 

The second week was starting to look up finally. All of Hanzo was thriving and alive, even his organs. His external wounds had healed and now they were waiting for him to either wake up or finally fall into death's claws. McCree rubbed his eyes as he listened to the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Angela had the poor man hooked up to more machines than McCree thought possible. But he was greatful that they were keeping the archer alive. The cowboy had been keeping a close eye on Hanzo ever since he collapsed, even taking to sleeping in the chair next to the bed. 

With a yawn, he placed his arms on the bed and rested on them. From this point on it was a waiting game, Hanzo either pulled through this or didn't. McCree difted off to sleep with the sound of the beeping in his ear.


End file.
